Brainz busters DLC pack
The Brainz busters DLC pack is another DLC for Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare. It has new variants, Garden Ops improvements, new gameplay features and game modes and much more. New variants Peashooter: Demo pea Boomerang pea Missile pea Chomper: Xeno morph chomper Undead chomper Greedy chomper Sunflower:Dr. Zomflower Information flower Ghostly flower Cactus: Anti material cactus Desert cactus Sacred cactus Foot Soldier:Trickster ranger Ink commander General priest Engineer: Technician Disaster bringer Cleaner Scientist: Necromancer Dr.smokey Explodonater All Star: Gamble star Music star Dragon star New gameplay features Gardens and Graveyards: In the Brainz Busters Pack A, you can find tombstones and wee gardens in which you can use. For the zombies in dark glowing area you can summon tombstones that will spawn random, weak summonable zombies until it's destroyed or after 2 mins. For the plants, you can plant a wee garden inside the base that will block capture by zombies and will spawn 4 random potted plants. You can have 2 out at a time and will stay there until it's destroyed. Travel Log Team Vanquish: When you get a critical vanquish, you earn 2 points. Also vanquishing an enemy trying to revive a fallen teammate will earn 2 points. Gnome Bomb: When the bomb carrier dies, there is a chance that the bomb will blow up and when you defuse the bomb successfully, you hold the bomb and can carry it around. But the time limit to carrying the bomb is reduced. Vanquish Confirmed: When you collect a Crazy Orb and then die, you lose that orb, so in order for it to be safe, you need to take it to your spawn point and drop it into the orb container there. Suburbination: If you manage to capture and hold a garden or graveyard for 5 minutes, you wll enter double point mode, if you hold it for 10 minutes, you will receive a triple point bonus. Taco Bandits: The plants can fight back! On Dr. Zomboss' UFO, there are 3 fuel containers. If the plants shoot at the containers they will fall down. Then they can steal it and return it to their base. If the plants steal all 3 fuel containers, the plants end up destroying the UFO and they win. General: All primary weapons that use ammo can now run out of ammo, but you can find ammo boxes around the map to refill your primary weapons. Classes: all of the classes(except for the Chomper) can now use melee weapons by holding the reload button for two seconds. Peashooter: His pea pod arms can turn into katana like blades that have a better hitting rate, but at a cost of damage. Sunflower: One of her free hands will turn into a saber of pure sunlight that can slice enemies in half. Cactus: Her hands will enlarge the spikes on her hands into sharp claws that tears zombies a new one. Foot Soldier: He can pull out a sharp machete to lash at the plants. Engineer: He can use an oversized wrench to knock out plants. Scientist: He pulls out a very large syringe to stab plants and vanquish your enemies. All Star: This guy can use a big hammer that deals more damage but with a slower rate of hitting enemies. Boss Mode: Boss Mode has some defence against enemies when shot at and has new commands to help his/her allies, see more information her: link coming soon! Solar Tanks: These are basically the zom mechs for the plants that can be used in garden and graveyards and in brain busters : here are the details for both the solar tanks and the zom mechs; Solar Tanks Corn cob cannon Garlic copter Flower tron 3000 Gatling recon Zom Mechs Robo cone Mecha football Disco tron 3000 Gargantuan prime New Maps Bamboom forest Salt-lake ship Undead Fortress coming soon! Sliverwind Park coming soon! Sandstorm Village coming soon! Mt.Torchwood coming soon! Garden Ops inprovements Zombies Arsenal coming soon! Garden Ops bosses: Zombot dark dragon Bonus Objectives and Special Waves coming soon! New abilities Plants: Peashooter:Rocket pea launcher Armour mode Strawberry bomb Pea tornado Ghostly Speed Popcorn Crackers Chomper: Bio goop Stealth burrow Diamond thorn weed Fiery Goop Lava Burrow Apple Weed Sunflower:Marigold flower Rainbow sunbeam Revive beam Huanting Flower Sun Blast Whip Beam Cactus: Sweet potato mine Apple drones Chard guard battlement EM Peach Mine Cabbage Drone Turrent Nut Zombies: Foot Soldier: Riding rocket Hover jump Flash grenade ZPG Mortar Strike Rocket Charger Anti Plant Stink Cloud Engineer: Ultra sound grenade Sentry drones Zombot dispenser Shockwave Mine Carrier Drone Squid Jackhammer Scientist: Sticky sucky ball Decoy warp Healing mist mine Sticky Spider Ball Sticky Warp Heal 'n' Kill Station All-Star: Reflect shield Shocking tackle Yeti imp punt Battle Shield Rocket Tackle Molten Imp Punt New game modes Brain busters Suburban battle Metal Menace: coming soon! Garden Raider: coming soon! Seeds of War coming soon! Payload coming soon! New Classes Plants Beetboxer Melon pult Power lily Dandelion Ghost pepper Hele-drone Leaf rogue Zombies Trick expert Marksman Trapper Disarmer Medieval warrior Researcher Sun blocker New packsCategory:DLC Brainz Busters A: The Brainz Busters A pack will give you tombstones/wee gardens and the new character variants. Brainz Busters B: The Brainz Busters B pack will give you summonable zombies/potted plants and weapon upgrades. Brainz Busters C: The Brainz busters C pack will give you new abilities and customizations. Brainz Busters pack D: The Brainz Busters D pack will give you consumables And different types of gardens/tombstones. Reinforcements Plants: Potted Plants: Gloom shroom Gold magnet Aspearagus Sweet pea Beeshooter Beet Coconut cannon Pea pod Magnifying grass Guacodile Sun bean Stunion Sweet potato Sap-fling Oak archer Wizard bean Small lotus Marigold Whirlwind acorn Carrot mortar Bubble flower Magic vines Zombies: Summonable Zombies: pole vaulting zombie Snorkel zombie digger zombie pogo zombie Catapult zombie Imp cannon Swashbuckler zombie pianist zombie Jet pack zombie mage zombie announcer imp Octo zombie Archer zombie torch monk zombie Balloon zombie gas can zombie Conga zombie